<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stubborn as an Iceburg by QueenOfPlotTwists</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646882">Stubborn as an Iceburg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists'>QueenOfPlotTwists</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atem REALLY hates the cold, Atem is Stubborn, Atem is cold, Atem is proud, Atem needs a hug, Bakura sucks at being nice, Because...yeah its darkshipping, Coats, Cold, Flull and cuteness if darkshipping can be fluffy or cute, Implied Darkshipping, It's cold outside!, Mostly humor, Poor Atem, Slice of life moments, Thief King Bakura | Yami Bakura Has His Own Body, Total winter cliche but who cares, Winter, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Atem learns the hard way (via Bakura) why sometimes its okay to not be stubborn and Bakura spectacularly fails at trying not to be amused by the whole thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yami Bakura/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stubborn as an Iceburg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Boy this one cut it close...i was actually going to go a different route with this prompt but the first thing that came to mind was the picture I founds (and will appear later) that kept popping up all over whenever I as on pintrest until i finally pinned it cause it was cute...when that same picture came to mind with this prompt (and by that I mean it popped into my head and would not leave me alone!) I finally went "Okay, universe I get it, I will write you story."</p><p>Here is that story :)</p><p>Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts 2020</p><p>Week Two: Water/Day 10: Shiver</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stubborn as an Iceberg</p><p> </p><p>“You’re shivering.”</p><p>“I am not.” Though the fierce, tight way he crossed his arms and gripped his shoulders invited the doubt.</p><p>“I’d help if you asked me?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“Are you asking?”</p><p>“Obviously not.”</p><p>Bakura death-panned as Atem stomped ahead, the normally confident click of his heels killed by the fact he wore thick heavy snow boots that sloshed and slapped wetly against the slush-soaked sidewalk instead of his traditional steel toed boots. Why was his boyfriend so damn stubborn?</p><p>He sighed in frustration and stuffed his gloved hands into his coat pockets.</p><p>Atem stomped all the way to the bus stop—still obviously shivering though he refused to admit that he was cold. His proud Egyptian nose turned up, his shoulders squared and his posture steely.</p><p>It was a true testament to his stubborn pride that he refused to even entertain the notion that he was cold despite the fact he was. Why he insisted on leaving the house in only a leather jacket was beyond him.</p><p>Then again multiple layers didn’t seem to do much for him anyway. Winter in Japan was a monster compared to the Nile merely flooding in Kemet (least it did before the damned it, according to the Ishtars, idiots) and Atem <em>hated</em> being cold<em>: </em>every year soon as that first winter chill set in, he’d huddled up in their apartment under a mountain of blankets and in more layers than a caterpillar in a cocoon, determined to hibernate through the winter in relative comfort with a hot cup of black tea.</p><p>Unfortunately, Domino University’s semesters overlapped with the winter months (hence them waiting for the bus in the first place) forcing the proud former Pharaoh from his seclusion of warmth and out in to the cold, harsh world of winter time.</p><p>Bakura would almost find it amusing if it wasn’t obvious the brat was miserable—-and determined not to show weakness (an annoying habit he hadn’t quiet shed from his days as king).</p><p>They slipped inside the glass bus station where at least the wind was blocked off and Bakura leaned casually against the frame while Atem continued to look proud and regal despite the tightness in his crossed arms and the way he rubbed his gloved hands up his shoulders.</p><p>Then a particularly hard wind blew straight between the crevices, easily decreasing the temperature another ten degrees and icing everything it touched with its cold cruel fingers.</p><p>Atem forfeited all sense of pride in that instance and started to violently shiver: a freezing, teeth-chattering, shoulder-quivering, full body shiver that did absolutely nothing and made no effort to hide just how miserable he actually was.</p><p>                              </p><p>A thick coat suddenly draped over his shoulders, to Atem’s surprise. He recognized it as Bakura’s preferred winter coat—a sleek black, padded thing thicker and heavier than the usual trench coat he usually wore. Atem turned to him, blinking.</p><p>“I’m wearing a turtleneck under this sweater. It’s fine.” Bakura said pulling up the collar of said trench coat, and obviously handling the cold a lot better than Atem was.</p><p>“Look, I know you’re an independent person and you like doing things yourself, and you get frustrated when things don’t go your way and you’re <em>ridiculously</em> proud..<em>.” </em>he huffed a sigh and tried to swallow his own frustration.</p><p>Damnit, why was he so bad at these things?</p><p>“But...” He ran a hand through his hair and squeezed it into a pony tail behind his head hoping it would help. It didn’t. “Just so you know, if you’re hurt or cold or just you know feeling bad, it’s okay to ask for help. I don’t judge, and not just ‘cause we’re doing it all but ‘cause, you know, I love you and all that stuff.” Oh Ra, why wasn’t he shutting up?</p><p>Atem blinked, then looked away a tiny blush on his frowning face.</p><p>Bakura sighed then smiled. He pushed off the wall, wrapped an arm around Atem’s waist and kissed his forehead. “You’re so cute when you’re stubborn.”</p><p>Atem snorted. <em>I’ll show him cute</em>. He leaned into Bakura’s warm chest, content to relish the warmth before plotting his revenge<em>, </em>a small smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>Bakura rolled his eyes and grinned. Atem really was stubborn as an iceberg. Well, least now he wouldn’t be as cold as one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>